


All Because Of Crofters

by Dylanblackstorm



Series: Intrulogical stories [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Remus makes a new friend all because of a certain brand of jelly.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482407
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	All Because Of Crofters

Remus sat and ate his food off in the corner of the lunchroom as he did every day since his second of school. The little gremlin did because on his first day he had brought candy crickets in his lunch and called other kids had called him gross and one girl even started crying about how crickets are animals and animals shouldn’t be eaten at all. All the name calling made Remus want crawl under his covers and hid. But today’s lunch was different the new kid had sat by him.

The kid was different from the rest of Remus’s class, he rarely ever said a word and when he did his voice was always lacking emotion. The boy’s face was just as emotionless. Wherever the class had play time the new kid would organize his blocks by color instead of building with them and then knocking down the structures like all the other kindergartners. Once during play time the girl wearing a Pokemon shirt had asked the new kid if he wanted to play with her and her friends, the boy just gave a blank look before refocusing his attention on his blocks. The boy would always wear the same outfit everyday. A black polo shirt, a blue striped tie, blue jeans, and sneakers. The little gremlin wonder how the new kid didn’t get bored wearing the same thing everyday. 

Remus was very shocked when the boy sat down next to him. Why would anyone want to sit by him he was gross and weird but not in a good way. “Why did you sit by me?” the little gremlin asked between bites of his grilled cheese sandwich. 

The new kid just stared at him looking a little confused like he didn’t understand what Remus had just asked him. “My dad told you were probably lonely eating here by yourself every day and he said I should try and make it so you’re less lonely. I asked him how would I do that and he I should sit by you so I did.” the boy explains in his expressionless voice. The little gremlin wasn’t sure how but he could tell that even though the new kid didn’t show much of any emotion he was really trying to be nice. 

“Well that's kind of you. My name is Remus but you can call just about anything and I won't really mind my dad even sometimes calls me a huge pain in his ass, but I know he loves me.” the little gremlin told the boy. 

“My name is Logan. Why do you sit by yourself?” Logan asked Remus. Remus wasn’t sure if should tell Logan why, because he might not want to sit by him any more if he found out the truth. But then the little gremlin thought to himself I said ass and he didn’t freak out like everyone else does, maybe I can tell him. And why does everybody get so upset when I say ass it’s just another word for butts and butts are funny. 

“I sit alone because think I’m gross ‘cause I had candy crickets for lunch on my first day.” the little gremlin said. 

“I don’t think that's gross I think it’s fascinating. What other things do you bring in your lunches?” Logan asked curiously.

“It changes but today I have a grilled cheese, raisins, grape juice, and a jar of Crofters.” Remus said as pulled the items out of his TMNT lunch box. 

“What's Crofters I’ve never heard of it before.” hearing Logan say this made Remus make the surprised pikachu face. 

“How do you not know what Crofters? It is just the best jelly to put in your belly.” Remus exclaimed.

After the little gremlin expressed his love of Crofters the new kid asked if he could try some, and when he died he was pleasantly surprised he didn’t normally like fruit or anything that are squishy and gooey, but Crofter was a marvelous exception. The two boys became good friends over their shared love of Crofter.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Thanks for the read.


End file.
